


Из субреальности с любовью

by Anonymous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Космоодиссея.





	1. Глава 1,  в которой неожиданно обнаруживается Какая-то Хрень (и не только обнаруживается)

Как и всегда (или довольно часто в своей грёбаной-проклятущей-поганой-не-такой-уж-плохой жизни), Тони проснулся и обнаружил себя лицом на верстаке, но на этот раз в щеку впивалась какая-то гайка, хотя никаких гаек Тони отродясь на верстаке не держал. На верстаке у него валялись микросхемы, комки припоя, паяльники и горелки, пинцеты и микроотвертки.   
Нет, решительно никаких гаек. Эта к тому же оказалась ярко-розовая. Тони не помнил, чтобы видел её когда-либо прежде.  
Какая-то Хрень стояла совсем рядом, руку протяни, и светилась.   
Руку протягивать Тони не стал. Аккуратно отодвинулся (это Кэп ошибается, что у Тони Старка нет чувства самосохранения; есть оно у Тони Старка).  
Хрень была не большая, но и не совсем мелкая, дюймов, может, пятнадцати ростом и с совершенно тараканьими длинными усиками. Этакий усатый цилиндр, розово-бежевый и в легкую белую крапинку.   
— Ты живое? — на всякий случай уточнил Тони. Хрень не удостоила ответом. Тогда спросил у ДЖАРВИСА.   
— Мои методы исследования ограничены, однако в категориях классической физики и биологии этот объект живым назван быть не может, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — Но его внеземное происхождение очевидно...   
— Уф! — обрадовался Тони. — Значит, я не стану причиной какого-нибудь межпланетарного дипломатического скандала.   
— … и потому утверждать со всей определенностью я не могу.  
Что ж. Тони решил, что ему нужно очень много кофе.

***  
Стив Роджерс, проснувшись рано утром бодрым и свежим (как и почти всегда), бодро и радостно почистил зубы, совершил пробежку, посетил душ и отправился готовить завтрак для своей команды, потому что знал: если завтрак не приготовить, то Наташа с Клинтом закажут себе ужасно нездоровой пиццы, Брюс обойдется зеленым чаем, а Тони внезапно найдет у себя в мастерской какой-нибудь заплесневелый гамбургер и съест с риском для жизни.  
Нет, Стив на это не согласен — он отвечает за боеспособность своей команды.  
И потом — ему нравится готовить всем завтраки. Это способствует сближению и развитию командного духа.  
— Твой оптимизм вызывает рвотные позывы, — сообщил ему Клинт, входя в кухню в половине девятого утра (довольно рано по Клинтовым меркам).  
Стив на секунду отвлекся от обжарки бекона и пожал плечами.  
— Жить здорово. И я люблю бекон.  
Клинт пробурчал нечто невнятное и трагически упал на стул.  
Стив продолжил приготовление.  
Клинт способен не спать по трое суток, сохраняя меткость и способность не забыть о поставленной боевой задаче. Но вот бодрость духа не является его сильной стороной.  
На самом деле, у Стива тоже не является. Но он старается. Очень.  
Наташа пришла строго вовремя — к моменту раскладывания омлета по тарелкам.  
Выбрала самую большую порцию и принялась есть. Она не поздоровалась, но по утрам она никогда не здоровается. И это нормально для человека, который однажды в ответ на "доброе утро" рассказал, как именно может убить с помощью бекона и резинки для волос.  
Стив Наташу уважает. Но и у неё плоховато с бодростью.  
Брюс является предпоследним и уже с чашкой зелёного чая. У него свой собственный рецепт и своя чашка, которую никому не дозволяется трогать. Он пьёт только чай, и только свой собственный. Или воду. Ему прощают некоторые странности.  
Мстители, собственно говоря, все со странностями. И это нормально, утверждает Брюс.   
Он умён и, скорее всего, прав.  
И является в общую столовую уже со своим чаем.  
А Тони не является, вместо него ДЖАРВИС деликатно кашлянул откуда-то с потолка:  
— Сэр просил передать, что у него, цитирую, “довольно странная инопланетная штуковина посреди лаборатории”, и он, “уже мочи нет как хочет её потрогать.”  
Зная, что у Тони Старка желания не слишком расходятся с делами, — где “хочу”, там и “я всего лишь попробую” — Стив схватил тарелку с омлетом и беконом (Тони не позавтракал!) и помчался в мастерскую.  
Остальные вслед за ним помчались тоже.

***  
Тони Старк не дурак и, естественно, надел костюм. Поскольку костюм защищает от большинства вредных воздействий, включая радиацию, можно было вполне обоснованно предположить, что и Розовая Хрень вреда Тони не причинит.  
ДЖАРВИС, конечно, ныл.  
Искин-нытик — вот зримое проявление чёртова везения Тони Старка. Ну кто, кто мог предположить, что первый в мире полноценный искусственный интеллект будет обременен не только собственно личностью, но и всеми присущими ей недостатками?!  
Тони не дурак еще и потому, что решил дождаться остальных.  
И остальные не заставили себя ждать.  
— Не делай глупостей ещё до завтрака. Пожалуйста, — с порога потребовал Стив Роджерс и протянул тарелку.   
— Будто бы он так умеет, — фыркнула зашедшая следом язва Романов.   
— Он ещё и не так умеет, — отметил Брюс, предатель.  
А бекон, кстати, сегодня Роджерсу особенно удался.  
Тони задумчиво оглядел собравшихся.  
— ДЖАРВИС, вводную, — потребовал.  
А сам принялся за завтрак. Что бы там кто ни говорил, от хорошего завтрака он ещё ни разу в своей жизни не отказался.  
Розовая Хрень продолжала стоять, как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Я собираюсь переместить её в аналитическую камеру, — сообщил Тони. — Нам нужны данные.  
Брюс с сомнением поцокал языком.  
— Ну, учитывая, что пока ещё она неприятностей не доставляла, может, не взорвется… По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Валяй, — милостиво разрешил.  
Тони, впрочем, его разрешение не особенно-то и было нужно.  
Он отставил опустевшую тарелку, опустил лицевую панель и протянул руку.  
Тут надо отметить, что в такие моменты в фильмах играет тревожная музыка, и можно поручить ДЖАРВИСу её проигрывать тоже. Потому что это, во-первых, прикольно, а во-вторых — моменту как раз и соответствовало.  
Произошло вот что — и одновременно: Хрень завибрировала и заверещала, затрясла усиками; вскрикнул Брюс; Наташа начала доставать что-то из рукава; Стив Роджерс громко ругнулся и прыгнул, пытаясь, кажется, прикрыть Тони.  
Тони же падал.  
Падал и падал, глубоко, будто в кроличью нору. Хрень сияла, пальцы в металлических перчатках свело усилием её удержать, а в ногу вцепились.  
Вот так Тони и падал.  
И не срабатывали репульсоры.  
А потом упал окончательно и на миг потерял то ли сознание, то ли просто — ориентацию в пространстве.  
Открыл глаза — рядом лежит Стив Роджерс и зовет:  
— Тони. Тони. Давай. Приходи в себя, а то я начну сам снимать с тебя костюм. А он этого не переживет.  
Тони сел.  
Розовая Хрень обнаружилась рядом.  
А вокруг. Мать вашу.  
Вокруг была не Земля. Не знал Тони на Земле таких мест. И чтоб такое небо… Самое главное, конечно, три луны. И все фиолетовые.

***  
Стив, разумеется, испугался.  
Прежде всего — за Тони. Потому что Тони... ну. Это же Тони.  
Это у него в груди штука, благодаря которой он ещё жив. Это он едва не погиб, спасая Нью-Йорк. Это он на прошлой неделе взорвал кофеварку, отделавшись небольшими ожогами (а мог и ослепнуть). Это он, в конце концов, однажды едва не довел Наташу до убийства ("Мне Фьюри ещё спасибо скажет! — страшным образом шипела она. — Он тоже устал от Старка!"). Так что — Стив имел поводы для беспокойства.  
Но вот ещё что — это ведь не Земля?  
— Не земля? — уточнил он у Тони.  
— Не Земля, — подтвердил тот и обвел рукой нежно-лиловую пустыню вокруг. — Я даже предположить не могу, где это мы оказались. Эй! Эй-эй! Кто-нибудь?! Тут есть кто-нибудь?  
Очевидно, никого не было многие мили вокруг.  
— Ну, — сказал тогда Тони. — Есть в произошедшем и хорошее. Например, воздух пригоден для дыхания и вполне безопасен. Дальше — сканеры показывают, что какие-то формы жизни всё же имеются. Очень далеко от нас, но у нас есть ноги. Дойдём. Из плохого: я потерял связь с ДЖАРВИСом. Это значит, что мы очень далеко от дома.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Ну, я читал две или три книжки про путешествия между мирами и знаю, что путь назад может занимать сотни лет.   
— Есть такое, — согласился Тони. — Но пока не вижу повода для уныния. Придумаем что-нибудь! И потом, разве тебе не любопытно?  
Несомненным плюсом являлось то, что Тони был в костюме. Отчетливо холодало. Стиву-то ничего, а вот Тони мог простудиться, заработать воспаление легких и умереть. Да, Стив уже признавал — с бодростью духа у него некоторые проблемы.  
Он сказал:  
— Ладно. Идём тогда. К формам жизни.  
А формы могли оказаться зубастыми плотоядными динозаврами, о чем Стив опять же прочитал в тех двух или трёх фантастических книгах...  
И тут всё засияло.  
Свет бил сверху и снизу и слепил глаза. И грохотало. И сделалось разом тепло, даже жарко, и земля под ногами затряслась. Стив прикрыл глаза рукой, а когда рискнул её убрать, ярдах в двадцати стояло... стоял?  
Космический корабль?  
Но маленький. Стив думал, это должны быть громады размером с несколько футбольных полей. Этот же был размером с кухню в Башне. Пожалуй. Или даже меньше.  
Серебристый, шарообразный, на довольно нелепых тоненьких ножках с изящными пальчиками (ножки немножко попереминались с одной на другую, пальчики сжались и разжались). Шар пошёл трещиной, трещина сделалась прорехой, а из прорехи выдвинулась лесенка.  
По лесенке споро спустился... Ну, не человек. Кто-то другой, хотя и на двух ногах и с двумя руками. Салатово-желтый, высокий, гораздо выше Стива, с вытянутой лысой головой, непропорционально большой относительно довольно хилого тела, с большими темными миндалевидными глазами без ресниц, с крошечным носом и узкой полоской рта. И без ушей, кажется.  
Он быстренько спустился, подобрав семипалой рукой полы своего невнятно-серого балахона, споро сцапал розовую штуку, из-за которой Стив с Тони здесь оказались, щелкнул пальцами и сказал высоким детским голосом:   
— Благодарю за содействие в рамках межпланетарной договоренности о возвращении объектов культурного наследия культурным наследникам. В знак благодарности примите плюс пятьсот очков в карму. Каждому.   
Тут же — почти бегом, будто догадываясь, что “объект культурного наследия” вовсе не планировали возвращать — вернулся в свой шар. Шар захлопнулся и улетел в новых потоках света и грохота.   
А Стив и Тони остались.


	2. Глава 2,  в которой происходят ещё кое-какие вещи, и как к ним относиться — непонятно

В общем-то им ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти и идти вперед. Потому что, во-первых, заняться всё равно было нечем, кроме как идти. А во вторых — делалось всё холоднее. Очень холодно. То есть Стив Роджерс, разумеется, бодрился, потому что он Капитан Америка и горд оказанной честью представлять США перед лицом инопланетных цивилизаций, только вот температура падала неумолимо (и, кстати, небо делалось всё темнее).  
Вообще хорошо бы было придумать, как именно добыть тепло, потому что даже Капитан Америка не неубиваемый (наверно). Хорошо бы было, например, развести огонь. Атмосфера есть, дыхание возможно, значит, возможно и горение (впрочем, горение они ведь уже наблюдали).   
Но идей не было. Вернее, не было топлива. Тони пожалел, что не додумался встроить в костюм еще и внешний обогреватель (а вот лазерный резак и зажигалку встроил).  
Ещё, кстати, начинал догадываться, что их со Стивом как-то... накололи. Слегка.   
Но. Сейчас не о том.  
Единственным плюсом движения вперед и только вперед было то, что можно было глядеть по сторонам. Например, небо здесь было густо-фиолетовое, почти синее, да не совсем. А луны — светло-фиолетовые, нежные и заметно ноздреватые. Под ногами наблюдался слой чего-то вроде грубого песка, в полутьме казавшегося зелёным. Тони наклонился и быстро просканировал поверхность — какой-то силикатный минерал, да. Зеленый оттенок придавала, по всей видимости, примесь оксида меди, но вот дальше...  
Ни единого деревца или кустарника. До горизонта — сплошная равнина без мало-мальских холмиков или горок, чтобы подняться повыше и спокойно оглядеться. Можно было бы взлететь, но Тони решил пока не особенно привлекать внимания возможных форм жизни.  
— Так себе план, — сказал он.  
— Это не план. Никакого плана и нет, — лязгнул зубами Стив Роджерс. — Мы просто пытаемся дойти до какого-нибудь укрытия, а в идеале — жилья каких-нибудь не слишком недружелюбных местных. Желательно, чтобы обошлось без оружия и вынужденной обороны.  
— И хорошо бы ещё кофе, — заметил Тони. Его ужасно беспокоило то, что на Роджерсе из одежды — свободные домашние штаны и футболка, на ногах — домашние же парусиновые кеды. Средненькая экипировка.  
— Ага, — согласился Роджерс, теперь уже лязгая зубами беспрерывно.  
Температура как раз сравнялась с нулевой по Цельсию.  
Вскоре имеющаяся на планете вода (а она должна иметься, учитывая состояние атмосферы и грунта) начнет замерзать, а вместе с нею — и Кэп. Опять превратится в Сосульку. Не очень-то каламбур.   
— Но даже этот "не план"... не блещет.  
— Есть предложения получше?  
— Нет, — с сожалением признал Тони.  
— Я могу продержаться еще часа два-три.   
Тот факт, что за два-три часа до тепла можно и не успеть добраться, остался неозвученным. А еще Стив себе, кажется, льстил.  
Шли. Шли и шли.  
— Как думаешь, — спросил Тони, потому что ДЖАРВИС оказался теперь вне зоны доступа, а поговорить зудело, — тут все такие, как этот чувак в летающем шаре?  
— Хорошо бы. Потому что хотя бы этот не выглядел особенно опасным. И — он говорил на английском. Странно, ты не находишь?  
— Весьма.  
Шли дальше. Роджерс делал вид, что всё прекрасно, Тони делал вид, что в это верит. Роджерс хранил молчание, и Тони наконец понял, почему. Бережет тепло. И, конечно, не хочет выдавать, насколько замёрз. За бортом, сверился, было уже на четыре градуса Цельсия ниже нуля.  
Небо сделалось в конце концов чернильно-фиолетовым, а песок слабо светился. Но Тони всё же зажёг фонарик. При свете всяко лучше.  
Изредка встречались этакие проплешины — тёмные большие пятна довольно правильных окружностей на светло-зеленой поверхности. Тони всё думал, что же они ему напоминают.  
И вот ещё: _они не на Земле_. Тони несколько раз наталкивался на эту мысль, и каждый раз его будто бы прошибало. _Не на Земле_. Где-то ещё. Здесь фиолетовое небо, три Луны и зелено-песчаная пустыня. Тони однажды уже побывал за пределами родной планеты, и прошлый опыт ему не особенно понравился. Так себе был опыт, прямо сказать.  
Итак, зеленый песок и темные концентрические проплешины. И никакого разнообразия в ландшафте.  
Встроенная в броню система терморегуляции работала вполне исправно, тем не менее, теперь уже хотелось опустить лицевую панель. Мороз начинал пощипывать кожу щёк. Из солидарности со Стивом Тони панель не опускал. Однако начинал уже слегка паниковать. Может, снять броню и пообниматься? Или порастирать Стиву руки и ноги?  
Или.  
И Тони всё в жизни бывало неожиданным, внезапным и непредсказуемым. Например, он схватил руками неопознанную хрень. И вуаля. Роджерс-то может получить обморожение.  
И…  
О.  
Роджерс наконец сдался и принялся дышать на руки, чтобы согреть пальцы. Смутно знакомые концентрические пятна — щёлкнуло в голове — сделались вполне знакомыми.  
Загрохотало.  
А пятна — это подпалины. 

***  
— Мы на гигантском космодроме! — закричал Тони в момент, когда загрохотало и засверкало. Стив, полузамерзший и оглушенный, обнаружил себя в воздухе — выхваченным, как рыбина из воды, и забился, а Тони ругнулся и перехватил его поперек груди удобней. И почти упал, пролетев ярдов тридцать.  
— Тяжелый, зараза, — пробормотал. — Или тут с силой тяжести не то.  
В общем, упали.  
— Это космодром, — повторил Стив, садясь на обжигающе холодном песке. Может, следовало признать, что он уже довольно сильно замёрз. А, замерзая, он тупел и делался сонным. И притормаживал. И становился довольно безразличным. И... Стив протёр глаза.  
— Точно. Космодром.  
Вновь приземлившееся судно было побольше предыдущего пузыря и представляло собой нечто вроде эйфелевой башни. Широко разведенные лапы основания и, кажется, несколько этажей, сужающихся кверху пирамидально.  
Высотой, вероятно, с трехэтажный коттедж. В этой конструкции были и понятные Стиву элементы. Например, дверь. Она отворилась.   
— Эй! — закричал Тони. — Эй!!! Есть кто живой?! Эй-эй!  
Из двери выпустилась лестница. Довольно долго, минут пять, может, по ней никто не спускался, а Тони не переставал кричать. Стив бы помог, да был по-прежнему безразличен. Песок, кстати, уже не обжигал холодом. Стив подвигал плечами, которые ощущались как-то странно.  
Наконец, высунулась... морда? Нет, лицо. Круглое. Совершенно круглое, щекастое. С узкими щелочками глаз (глаз было всего два, что не могло не радовать). Были и нос, и рот, а еще — усики на голове. И курчавая шерсть вместо волос — навроде бараньей.  
Но однозначно — гуманоид.  
Тони продолжал разоряться.  
Гуманоид выкатил свое весьма объемное тело целиком. Был этакий толстяк с коротенькими и пухлыми ножками и ручками, каждых в нормальной комплектации — по две.   
Тони поднял руки с раскрытыми ладонями в интернациональном (как надеялся Стив) жесте мирных намерений. И, о чудо, гуманоид тоже поднял руки с раскрытыми ладошками.  
Продолжая переваливаться и перекатываться, спустился с лесенки окончательно и засеменил к ним.  
— Привет! — радостно закричал Тони, а Стив набрался сил и встал. — Привет, представитель внеземного разума! Надеюсь, у тебя есть кофе, теплые пледы и…   
Представитель внеземного разума раскрыл и закрыл рот (довольно зубастый), стукнул себя по левой антеннке и вдруг на английском с китайским акцентом сказал:  
— Что, выбросило из подпространства? Ну, вам повезло, что я мимо пролетал.  
Стив разинул рот. А Тони уточнил:  
— И что, пустишь погреться?  
— Даже лучше! — жизнерадостно воскликнул гуманоид. — Подброшу до ближайшей развязки. Не бесплатно, разумеется.  
Стив подумал, что тут доллары явно не в ходу. А и были бы — он оставил кошелёк в Башне, а Тони отродясь не имел при себе налички (он об этом упоминает по поводу и без).  
— И в какой же валюте принимаешь оплату? — спросил Тони и выразительно пошевелил пальцами в перчатке.  
Гуманоид раскрыл рот. Закрыл. Моргнул.  
— О. Да вы ж из закрытого мира, да? То-то смотрю, рожи больно незнакомые. Ну тем более. Подкину до развязки, а там сможете на попутках до дома. Наверняка кто-то пролетит рядом. Посмотрим по справочнику охраняемых видов, кто вы у нас, определим адрес. А валюта везде одна — карма. Есть?  
— Есть, — честно и торопливо ответил Стив. Ему только что пообещали тепло и домой. Он, конечно, рад побывать вне Земли. Но больно уж холодно.  
— Ага, есть, — согласился гуманоид, открыв и закрыв то, что больше всего напоминало третий глаз во лбу, и странно дернув усиками. — И много. Ладно. Только для вас и только сейчас — по двести штук с каждого, и кораблик Большого Гро к вашим услугам.  
Стив почти кивнул. Хотелось в тепло. Хотелось домой. Да, подумал, да. Двести — так двести. А вот Тони прищурился:  
— Сто.  
— Сто пятьдесят и с меня информация.  
— Не годится. Сто. И информация, разумеется.  
Стив уже открыл было рот. Они издеваются? Он тут уже почти превратился в лёд. Он уже не чувствует не только пальцев, а всего себя...   
— Сто сорок, уговорил. Как раз ещё останется, чтобы добраться до своего квадранта.  
Но тут по лесенке спустился ещё кто-то. Тонкий и невысокий, и Стив для себя решил, что это женщина. По крайней мере, имелась грудь (пусть и три штуки).  
Этот кто-то подошёл и строго потребовал:  
— Прекрати, Гро. Ты же сам знаешь, что такая поездка в любом случае стоит не более пяти штук. А эти люди замерзли и не понимают, что с ними произошло. Грешно, Гро. И некрасиво. Идёмте. Есть хотите?  
Стив исполнился такой безмерной благодарности, что готов был эту женщину расцеловать. Но воздержался.


End file.
